


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Mistaken Identity, Porn stream, Stalking, Unhealthy Obsession, camboy, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: James Madison seems to be obsessed with a certain French speaking cam boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Watches A Live Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 05/26/19 something- I did change around the link because I am a paranoid person. Even though the link didn't lead to anything[I checked before hand]. It just takes one person to buy the domain name and use it to hurt others. I rather not risk that. Again the site was just something I up from the top of my head but I wouldn't want to risk anyone's safety or anonymity on the internet. So yeah. Hope you do enjoy the story though ^^

James breathed in the New York air, he still missed his home in Virginia. He pressed into his apartment, closing his door after him. Madison looked over at his clock that was by his door.

 

_Damn, 7:43pm already, he needed to hurry._

 

James slipped off his winter jacket and hung it up. He removed his work clothes for something more comfortable like a pair of pajama pants and a sweater. Excitement fueled his brain. Just 10 more minutes then he would be able to see _him._ James walked over to his computer and sat down in his computer chair. He switched his pc on and waited for it to boot up. James tapped on his desk with anticipation, this ritual should have been natural for him- it’s not. Once loaded, James opened up a private browser.

 

James typed in the URL. The first part of the address was some cam site that James had stumbled upon when he was in his mid 20s. He made sure to add a slash at the end so his browser could directly take him to the man. _lebaguette4u_

A man appeared laying down what looks to be a bed. The red sheets complimented the man’s light caramel skin. His hair was tied back in a bun, facial hair shaved even on both sides, hairless torso and a white jockstrap that showed off his V shaped abs. This man was the center of James’s obsession. Every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday James would feed his addiction. He was a loyal viewer to every livestream the man hosted. His personality was so bubbly and welcoming; completely opposite from James.

 

Being 28, James was still confused about his life. His broad frame made him look intimidating, but James was a peaceful man who preferred to talk things out. His weak immune system made it nearly impossible to get involved in any kind of physical activities; causing him to be a bit pudgy. What he lacked in strength he made up in intelligence. Because of this James was able to go to a prestigious university and land a comfy job after college, being the boss’s nephew was helpful too. James did have a few good traits like; being a good cook, smart, patients and firm when he needed to be.

 

_“Bonjur mes merveilleux spectateurs!”_

 

The man spoke in his natural language. James could feel his pajama pants get tight around his crouch. James licked his lips and readjusted himself, he could already feel himself getting hard.

 

The French man looked at his computer screen for a second; reading the chat.

 

_“IceSwallowSeaman! Thank you for the $50.00-dollar donation! You know what that means guys!”_

He clapped his hands in excitement, before coming closer to the camera, making sure the device was pointing near his covered pelvis. The cloth was slowly pushed down to show parts of his shaft. James’s cheeks darken as his erection demanded his attention. In his mind Madison couldn’t imagine being with a guy like this, he was too shy and didn't know how exactly things would work without James making a complete fool of himself. The man would probably mock him to no end.

With a hard squeeze Madison grunted out of frustration, refusing to give into his urges. Patience was key.

 

The beautiful livestreamer kept reading off donations as he removed all traces of clothing and started rubbing his length.  James grunted again, his penis demanding attention right now. Precum soaked through his boxers, he would have to do laundry tomorrow for sure. It wasn’t until the host decided to up the ante by bringing out a lengthy double sided dildo. He purred to his viewers.

 

_“Whoever sends in the highest donation, I’ll say your name as I let you watch me pleasure myself.”_

 

This seemed to make the chat go crazy, donations jumped into the high hundreds. The highest donation was a whooping $700.70 dollars from a DJ_DarkFox500. Normal people would just ignore this and enjoy the show while using their imagination.

.

.

.

 James wasn’t normal.

 

The streamer gasped, not believing his eyes.

_“JMads1750 with a donation of $2,500 dollars! Congratulations for being the top donator!”_

James was not an impulsive man, but he needed this? He didn't need to buy groceries, or gas money, or pay rent or any of that nonsense.

 

The streamer fiddled with the webcam, putting his computer at a distance to show his full body laying on the bed along with his toy. He prepared himself, showing his entrance to the camera, sliding in 1 finger “ _JMads stop teasing me.”_  He moaned out. A second finger was added. Chat was moving by so fast, viewers probably pretending that their names were being moaned out instead of James’s.

 

 _“JMads I want you inside me!”_ He moaned louder; pumping his fingers inside of himself while stroking his cock. At this point James pushed down his own pants and started to rub himself, his thumb pressed against his slit as he tried to keep from closing his eyes. He didn't want to miss a thing.

 

 _“Aghh, JMads you’re so big.”_ The streamer moaned louder. He pressed the veiny dildo head into his entrance; arching his back. “ _Daddy go deeper make me yours!”_  

 

James exhaled hard trying his best to control himself, he was near his limit.

“I will!” He moaned out to his computer.

 

 _“Agh, JMads you’re are so perfect don’t stop!”_   

 

Madison bit his hand trying his hardest not to release his nut.

“I’m going to cum.” James whined.

 

Right on the edge of James’s completion his phone rang. He tried to block out the annoying ring by just turning his volume up. It was hard to concentrate on the streamer when someone is blowing up your phone.

James swore under his breath picking up his phone, still keeping his hand on his dark snake. Muting the live stream in process.

 

“Hello?”

 

“James, sorry to call you so late but we have a few new changes happening in the office and a few new people coming in.”

 

“Uh-huh.” James said as his eyes were glued on his monitor.

 

“Are you busy; you sound distracted?”

 

“I was watching a ASMR video.” James lied, trying to hold in his grunt. The French man on his computer had pushed a few more inches into himself, pulling it back and forth. James could only imagine how loud the man was being all for him; screaming his name.

 

“Ah, I understand but tomorrow I do need you to show a--.”

 

James muted out the person on the phone as he noticed the livestreamer was pumping his length at a rapid pace, arching his back from the bed. White liquid started to slide down his shaft and with that James came in a low howl.

 

“James, son are you alright?”

 

“Yeah-I’m fine uncle George, what were you saying?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a wet dream

James tried to convince his uncle that he was fine and he had just stubbed his toe on his bed frame. Luckily, uncle George bought the lie. They continued their business talk about the changes that would be taking place in the firm in the next few weeks. Sadly, Madison’s mind was somewhere else, his brown eyes were still glued on the steamer on his computer. This caused James to agree to things without properly thinking them through. He just wanted his uncle to hurry and end the call.

 

“Alright, enjoy your night James see you in the morning.” Washington finally said ending their call.

 

“Goodnight uncle.” James called out hitting the end key before the man could say anything else.

 

James laid his phone back down on his desk as he caught the end of the show. The French beauty was still coming down from his orgasm, his long fingers rubbed over his light brown nipples. James turned the stream’s volume up so he could hear this beautiful man speak before bed.

 

 _“Merci à tous d’être venus….Bonne nuit.”_  The man moaned out before getting off his back and moving to turn off the stream. A lot of viewers begged him to stay, promising to throw more money at the French streamer, it didn’t work and the stream ended it there. James wished he could only hear the words the streamer spoke as he stroked himself to completion. What a bummer James thought before he pulled up his own pants. He still had discarded nut on his hand and he needed to hurry and clean himself before bed. James pushed himself off his chair and walked near his restroom to clean himself up, he nearly fell over his coffee table as his legs felt like jelly. A few awkward bumps later James had finally made it, he washed the spunk from his hands- using extra soap and discarded his stained boxers. James didn’t usually go commando but he was too spent to actually change his clothing, that and he might catch a cold just by walking to his bedroom with nothing covering his lower body. James just wanted sleep.

 

He flopped down on his king sized bed and started drifting away to dream land.

_‘My love I am here.’  A man whispered. James looked around in the white area not knowing where the sound was coming from. He looked in every direction but, he couldn't see anybody. This place was triggering his claustrophobia, he wasn’t afraid of Santa Claus or small rooms- his apartment in fact was small and simple- just like him._

_‘My love come to me.’  James heard again, whoever was speaking had full control over the shorter man’s body, making him move involuntarily. His surrounding area was saturated in mist. It caused his body to be moist. What was worse; James was naked- his peen was exposed to the open._

_‘James come to me.’ The voice had a certain charm to it that lulled him into a false sense of security. It caused his member to twitch in arousal. Out of the mist a man appeared in front of him; it was his light caramel cam God ._

_The French man stood in front of him; just as naked as James. Madison could feel himself get flustered. He tried to avoid eye contact but his God demanded full attention, he took hold of the man’s face. Hazel brown eyes and coffee bean eyes locked onto one another. His God towered over him, placing his arms around his neck- grinding his manhood against James’s stomach. Their mouths were just inches apart. James was hesitant to place his hands on the French God in fear of breaking him._

_“Do it, mon amour.” Whispered the God as his lips pressed against the man’s chocolate cheek.  James followed through and allowed his sweaty hands to be placed on the masterpiece. The God seemed to be please with this as he continued to grind his shaft against James; breathing heavily into his neck._

_‘I want you inside me.’_

_James gulped at this, he was so focused on the harden erection that was pressing against his stomach he didn't notice that the other man had took hold of his black anaconda and started to rub it. This was too much for the poor man to handle. He could fill a coil close to snapping; he would be coming undone soon._

Good thing his alarm woke him out of his wet dream. James was relieved he didn’t have to be a victim of his desires again. There was still a consequence for his overly active fantasy and that was a winter wonderland that went off in James’s pajama pants. At this rate he might have to start wrapping his belongings in plastic wrap.

 

It was only 6:54am, so James had enough time to go upon his morning routine; taking a shower, brushing his teeth, drinking his coffee, regretting his financial decisions once again and drive to work. James clocked into the office around 8:00am, he just wanted to head to his office and try his best do his work and just slip out of existence, the usual. He headed right toward his assigned office space, but not before being called in by his uncle.

 

Had he done something wrong? Was he in trouble for something? James set his stuff down and walked over to his uncle’s office. The gold plaque that read G. Washington had made it obvious that James was in the right place, he’s only been to his uncle’s office 3 times since starting at the law firm. There were two men speaking; one no doubly George Washington, but the other voice was someone he could not recognize.

 

“Mr. Madison I would like you to meet our newest lawyer Alexander Hamilton. “James took a moment to observe the man, he stood maybe 3 inches taller than Madison, long brown hair, trimmed beard and pale skin. Madison shook Hamilton’s hand. Not too tight but not weak either.

 

“Mr. Madison, if you could lead Mr. Hamilton to his office; 440J and get him what he needs while he settles in, I would appreciate it.” 

 

James nodded, he didn’t really have anything else planned, other than finish reviewing a few cases for a lawyer who’s been out for the past week visiting his wife in Boston.

 

“So how long have you been with the firm.” Hamilton asked.

 

Trying his hardest not to be rude James replied in a soft manner. “Around 4 years, I got lost my first week here though.”

 

That earned a chuckle out of Hamilton. “This is a big place I can’t blame you.”

 

“It’s like a maze, once you get use to it should be a breeze.”

 

 

“Room 440J this is your office Mr. Hamilton.”  Hamilton smiled then frowned as he walked toward the desk.

 

“This is great and all but where is the chair?”

 

James could’ve just shrugged and walked away- his job was to only show the man where his office was located. Luckily, James was a good host and just walked away promising to find one. Poor Madison didn’t feel like going 3 flights of stairs just to get a chair so he decided to just steal one from another office. Was it a shitty move? Probably but he will cross that bridge when he gets to it.

 

James walked a few steps near the west wing, office 465J looked empty. It was a big office; it was almost as big as his uncle’s office. _Almost._

 

His goal was to simply grab a chair and bring it back. Walking into the office a shiver ran down his spine. He prayed he wasn’t catching a cold again, he just got over a stubborn one that took 3 weeks to go away. Walking behind the desk James grabbed the chair and started it to move it.

.

.

.

 

 

“So Mr. Jefferson this should be your new office; I am sorry for the inconvenience I don’t know where Mr. Madison is….” His uncle stopped talking as he looked at James wheeling a chair out the luxurious office. The man that accompanied his uncle was tall, had trimmed facial hair, light caramel skin, wearing a magenta suit and owned a pair of the handsomest hazel brown eyes.

 

“Do I not get to keep the chair George?” Jefferson joked.

 

Washington shook his head. “Mr. Madison, I would like you to meet Mr. Jefferson, he was the one I was telling you that had been in France for the past 3 years.”

 

All James could do was nod. He had obsessed over the man for almost 2 years now. In layman’s terms; HE NUTTED TO THIS MAN PERIODICALLY. This was lebaguette4u!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets his heart broken :(

Two men stared at James as his grasp on the rolling office chair intensified. This was not the ideal situation he wanted to be placed in, yet here he is.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Madison.” Jefferson stuck out his hand.

 

James heard a strong southern accent. It didn’t really raise any red flags. People could change their voices it was possible. Mustering up enough strength, James yanked his hand off of the chair and shook Jefferson’s hand. Even if it was a simple handshake, the spark ran through James’s entire body causing him to twitch a bit. Obliviously Jefferson could not say the same. When the handshake was over, James saw how the other man whipped his hand on the side of his suit. He couldn’t help that he had sweaty palms!

 

James apologized, abandoning his mission to retrieve a chair for Mr. Hamilton and went back to his desk. He will continuously replay his scene over and over again in his head until his death. When Alexander did notion him about a chair once again, he offered up his own and was force to stand for the rest of the day. This was a great day to be James Madison.

 

Near the end of his shift James created an invisible graph on reasons why he shouldn’t care about this Jefferson guy. Yeah, the guy was hot, James pined over him, gave the man 20,000 dollars over the years and dreamed about him constantly at night; but that was his home life and this was his work life. He needed to stay focus on the end game and not act like some high school girl with a crush. James swore to himself that he would not let this arrangement affect him any longer.

 

James got down to business, he felt like SpongeBob when he was writing his boating essay. So many keys on his keyboard were pressed and his eyes moved rapidly. He was getting the momentum he needed to finish the day out on a positive note. Sadly, he had only typed out the words ‘Petition by James Madison’ and centered it on Microsoft Word. He had a gut feeling that sooner or later his uncle would probably fire him for being useless. His phone chimed right on queue.  The header read ‘Uncle George’. Great his boss was going to fire him through text. James unlocked his phone with precaution, his finger hovered over the notification. He was already anticipating the worst.

 

‘James a few of us are going to have dinner at the Balake Tavern, will you be attending?’

 

James signed a bit of relief, he had expected something way worse. Right when he was about to type out an apologetic rejection his uncle texted him once more.

 

‘Before you decline my offer, remember I am still your boss. And your performance today was not the best.’

 

James gulped taking the text message as. ‘ I was telling not asking.’

 

‘Can I carpool with you then?’ He typed a response. Making his uncle mad was bad, but angering his boss was like fighting a hurricane.

.

.

.

 

Here he was sitting at a table with a few of his co-workers, his boss, Alexander Hamilton on his left and Thomas Jefferson right in front of him. This was not his idea of fun, if anything this was just awkward. Not to mention multiple people were already intoxicated- getting drinks from the bar and bringing them back to the table. Alexander and Jefferson had started and argument about their political views which wasn’t petty. Bad names may have been called throughout this exchange of nasty words.

 

 Finally, the waiter came; light brown hair, freckles plastered across his face, pale skin and wearing a waiter outfit. James couldn’t careless but on the side he could see Alexander was helpless. When the waiter asked his order; Alexander stuttered, complimenting how this was a very nice establishment etc. James took a mental note of this, why? Because why not. He told himself. The rest of the night was uneventful as a few employees decided to take their leave, some decided to order desert- it was on the firm’s dime anyway, his boss decided to step out; to call Aunt Martha and ask if she wanted something, Alexander and Jefferson went off somewhere, that only left James sitting as if he was a lost puppy. Jefferson commented on how Hamilton would choke because he was eating too fast. James tried to not let his curiosity get the best of him. Jefferson most likely killed Alexander and hid the body. The way the two stared at each other in a drunken state made it look like they were planning on murdering one another.

 

Drinking around 6 glasses of water does take a toll on one’s balder. James squirmed in his seat. Not realizing that he had drank so much. He was waiting for his uncle that he didn’t notice the waiter kept filling his glass. He wished he had taken his own car instead of carpooling.

 

 That’s what he gets for looking out for the planet.

 

James looked up at the sign trying to identify the location the men’s restroom. The restaurant itself was just a glorified maze. This whole scenario reminded him of being a child trying to find his mom in a crowded museum.  After looking at a few more arrows pointing near the back of the restaurant James had finally reached his destination. He pushed open the door, begging God that he did not injure someone in the process. His sites were set on an open urinal. He unzipped his zipper- it only got caught twice on the fabric, he then pulled out his black cobra waiting for the stream to start.

 

_‘Fuck, don’t stop!’_

James heard a moan from inside one of the stalls. James tried to quiet his breathing so he could hear what was going on. There was a lot of clothes being ruffled. Were two people actually having the sex in a public bathroom. James was never the type to kink shame anyone. As long as it was between two consenting adults he wouldn't cast a word of judgment.

 

_‘Yeah use that big mouth of yours to swallow my dick boy. Yeah right there!’_

 

Was that Jefferson? Madison thought. He wanted to keep his mind on his own business- but his mamba was starting to harden with excitement. What was worse is his bladder was relieving itself.

 

 Jefferson still had some sort of control over James’s body. There was a loud pop that came from the stall before the sound of more clothes were being ruffled. The stall door slammed a bit causing James to jump- getting some bladder liquid on his good pants.

 

It was quiet for a second before the stall door started pressing hard against the lock.

 

_‘Damn Hamilton you’re so tight, fuck.’_

Jefferson groaned.

 

James’s heart twitched in his chest. Was he and Hamilton? It was only confirmed when the other person started talking dirty. They were pressed on the stall door so hard that it sounded like it would burst off it’s hinges.

 

_‘Come on Jefferson is that all you got? Fuck me harder!’_

 

Two body parts fought for Madison’s attention. His heart telling him to leave the situation to avoid any more torture, but his black rattlesnake was at full hardness. This was unwelcome- as a bit of urine sprayed on his work shirt.

 

“Shit!” He cursed out loud forgetting the couple in the bathroom.  

 

“Mr. Madison?” Alexander spoke- dropping his lustful tone.

 

James didn’t want to see them and he couldn't let them see him. James pushed his painful erection back in his trousers. Perfect timing for the zipper to get suck on the fabric half way up.

 

James ran out of the bathroom- not even washing his hands.

 

What were these feelings? Was he jealous, sad, confused, horny, angry or lonely? He didn't know! He just wanted to get as far away as possible so he could hide his shame. The one good thing that happened was his uncle was waiting for him so they could take their leave.  

.

.

.

 

The drive to James’s car was quiet. He thanked his uncle for the invitation and drove the rest of the way back to his apartment. Thank Simba his uncle didn’t ask James why his face was so red and his zipper was half way zip- or why he smelled as if he peed himself.  

 

Once opening the door to his home, James started to remove the layers of clothes that had been tainted and got into something more comfortable; a sweater with some loose fitting pajama pants. He turned on his computer- no he couldn’t. Jefferson was probably still at the restaurant balls deep in Alexander. So what could he do to fix his problem? Normal porn was too boring- maybe he could just fantasize? James leaned back in his computer chair and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine him and Jefferson together as he palmed his penis, but the image was being disrupted with Hamilton taking his spot. He kept trying to push away the thought of Hamilton and Jefferson together but it didn’t work. Instead of stroking himself to full completion- James just got sadder and sadder. Knowing that he and Jefferson could never be. Even though he told himself this countless times if him and the streamer met in real life they could never really be together – but it hurts more when the truth is right in front of you. James pulled up his pants, turned off his pc and just laid in bed waiting for either sleep or death to overtake him.

 

Feels bad man.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was at work again. Sorry for any misspelling errors or grammar errors

**Author's Note:**

> Because Why not?


End file.
